wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods of Wackyland
There are many different deities that rule over the planet that Wackyland is on, you can say they are the counterparts of the Lords of Death. Here's a list of some of them. Dr. Seuss, the God of Creation and Poetry Dr. Seuss was originally an author and illustrator for children's books on the earth of Universe 248. These books were unique, a bit crazy but still quite loved by all ages. So loved his books were encorperated into the Universal Studios Amument park in Orlando, Florida. The Supreme God Council took a liking to his unique view on life and decided to make him a god of his own universe in 1991, the year of his death. This was also the cause of his death. Seuss created the Wackyverse in the visage of one of his stories, while also encompassing characters and elements from his past stories. This turned sour, leaving Seuss with most of his characters dead, and elements rarer. He created New earth, on which resides Wackyland, founded by Petalklunk Caecitas. He still manages the other gods, as "head god." Madoka Kaname, the Goddess of Hope and Magic Madoka Kaname was once an everyday normal girl, she was fourteen years of age and came from a family of two parents and a baby brother. She lived life as normal as it could be until seventh grade when she met Kyubey, an alien creature able to bestow magical powers to young girls and grant a wish in return for hunting Witches. Homura told her from the start to stay true to herself and do not become a Mahou Shojo, relucantly Madoka listened to her and became even more so firm to when she witnessed the death of Mami as she was savagly ripped appart by a Charlotte. More and more terrible events happened around her as she learned about the truth of being a Mahou Shojo, in exchange for a wish your soul would be ripped from your very body, leaving you to be a useless sack of flesh if your gem is too far away from the body, as long as the gem is in one piece you can regenerate your body, for the hope your wish makes you will suffer the same ammount, and in time you will become the very monsters you were killing. Madoka was told time and time again she had power, power to be the strongest Mahou Shojo ever and after all the suffering she witnessed, the becoming of a Witch to her own best friend Sakaya, Kyoko ending her life to make sure Sakaya was not alone. Madoka went against Homura's request on the night of the appearnace of a gigantic Witch known as Walpurgis Night and made a contract with Kyubey, a wish to erase all witches from every dimention, every timeline, with her own hands. This ended up creating a paradox when Madoka eraticated her witch self, by doing this she would be dead but she still needed to exist to destroy other Witches. This resulted in Madoka exacping the bonds of reality and become a goddess, the goddess of hope. In the new universe she created she is non-existance to all but Homura, the one who witnessed Madoka's entry into godhood. Intrestingly the Ghost and Petal can still remember Minawa's Witch self when it was suppposed to no longer exist in Madoka's new universe. Maybe one of the charms of Wackyland. Most of the gods are unsure how to feel about this development, Madoka was only fourteen years of age when she became a goddes with her selfless heart and hopeful soul. Jimi Hendrix, the God of Song and Peace Jimi Hendrix was an African American guitar player who lived during the sixties. He acended to Godhood after he died, he gives people inspiration to make music, but that's not all. He has the power to indirectly make disasters fix themselves, and he's the one who plays guitar for newcomers to the Afterlife. He also has the power to pacify the populace and end wars with his guitar playing. Captain Planet, the God of Earth and Morality Captain Planet is a super hero that is powered by the elements of Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, and Heart. He has the job of protecting the enviroment. And defeating bad guys with horrible names that prove that their parents really hated them. He can be summoned with the five elemental rings sent out by Gaia. He becomes pretty much weak and useless whenever he gets into contact with pollution. Which is ironic considering the fact that he fights pollution. Kamina, the God of Strength and Willpower Kamina was born in Jeeha Village, he was the only son and child to the a couple named Joe and Wendy. It's presumed his mother died at a young age as his father took only him to an unknown terriroy known as 'surface'. Kamina's father returned him to the underground village seeing how he was too scared off this place and promiced to meet him again when he was old enough. Years passed and Kamnia was a man, he took Simon under his wing and with a few others he began to plot his way out of the underground city and to the surface. Most of these plans failed. One day Simon found a miniture mecha and shortly from there a giant mecha came from the sky and a girl named Yoko, he then proceeded to laugh at everyone for saying he was crazy about a surface existing. Simon ends up taking on the mecha with his own, this scrape ends up taking them into the sky and to the surface. This trio begins to make enemies and friends, making Kamina and Simon's team expand into an entire resistance force aiming to overthrow the Beastman Empire. Kamina leads this force and names it Team Dai-Gurren. Kamina's largest battle involves the capture of one of the enemy’s moving fortresses belonging to one of the Four Divine Generals. The mission is a success, but not without cost. Stabbed in the chest, nearly ripping into two, and shot in the chest resulting in heavy blood lost, despite this he gets up and teams up with Simon once more to complete the mission. Victory is shorly lived as Kamina dies in the cockpit of his mecha with a smile on his face and leaving Simon with inspiring words to live in confidentally. Kamina's awesomness shattered all bonds of reality from the beginning and he easily made it to godhood and became the God of Awsomeness, he was the first human to become a god, an amazing feat. Kamina lived on in spirit and words in his friends and home, which came back to help Simon several years later durring the war with the Anit-Spirals. Simon, under the infulence of the Anit-Spirals, sees false memories of his youth. The real Kamina constacts him as a spirit tells him this is all fake and reminds him that his drill is in his soul, all the power he needs is there to save his friends and fiancée, Nia, is in him. This realizeation breaks the Alternate Space Labyrinth, allowing Simon to reassemble Team Dai-Gurren and face the Anti-Spirals for the final time. Satisfied Kamina returns to his godly domain. "Don't believe in the Kamina who you believe in. Don't believe in the Simon that I believe in. Believe in the Simon who believes in himself." Alpha Prime, the God of Genetics and Reason Alpha Prime is the first version of Alpha. After he was slain by Gamma, he became a spirit. His spirit ascended to godhood after he was finally taken out once and for all by Nina. Alpha Prime controls genetics, as his title indicates. However, this isn't just limited to...genetics. He controls who is born into the world, what people are like, and how and when they die. This basically makes him the Christian/Jewish God and the Grim Reaper. At the same time. ...At least, that's what he wants to be (and thinks he is). He wants to be a Lord of Death along with his regular job (as well as giving people life but he isn't even sure if anyone's in charge of that and he doesn't want to be too imposing (but imposing enough to be annoying)). However, he's just in charge of what people look like, and what they are, really. Shouldn't he more be the 'God of Persona'? Maybe. Alpha Prime wears a long, black cloak, sort of the thing you'd see on the Grim Reaper (it even has a little hood with wolf-ear holes!!). Along with this, he has a mask made of the skull of some sort of giant bird that he wears during business hours. It makes him look frightening and imposing. He wields a scythe and a crossbow as his weapons of choice. Hypnos, the God of Dreams and Knowledge Hypnos, like in greek mythology, is the god of dreams, the lord of sleep. He is defenitly younger than Dilaria, but it's known that he's still a pretty old god. He was the creator of the denizens, and has connections to the lords of the dead. Not much else is known, other than the fact he has three dream keepers (one being Tomas) and a heaven for the reincarnations of the last dreamers. Word of god says he is a middle aged badass with spikey blond hair, but common depictions of him are a Hypnos (as in the Pokemon) with a drowzee's nose. Dilaria, the Goddess of the Cosmos Dilaria is one of the orginal founding members of the God Council, she was gifted with powers over time and space. It's been rumored that Dilaria has existed since the dawn of the universe, no one can really prove it since it was so long ago but she is one of the higher up members of the council, giving her power over other gods. She even serves a mentor to the newest goddess amongst the ranks, Madoka, and helps her in destorying witches across time and space with her powers. There is much hostility between her and the goddess Shizune, its fairly obvious that she wants her power and stand in the council. This rivalry has occured for many years and while Shizune treats it like a war Dilaria treats it like a game and shrugs off all of Shizune's atemps and threats. Dilaria was in extream pain durring the events of Anti-Wackyland as she felt the ripping of the space-time continium as Nina forcefully ripped a portal open to get to another dimention. The events of Anti-Wackyland made her and many higher up stiff about many things. Shizune, the Goddess of Chaos and Weather Shizune is belived to come into existance around the same time as Dilaria, making them twins and sisters, but unlike her younger twin she was not gifted with great power, instead she recieved mediocre power over weather. Intrestingly, as a founding member she isn't very high ranked, most likely due to her power and craves the power and ranking that Dilaria holds. She is disgusted that humans have recently obtained godhood since the death of three previous Gods, she enjoys poking fun at Madoka, since she is like Dilaria's loyal aid and always with her, and Alpha Prime since he is the oddest out of the bunch. For millions upon millions of years, at any chance she attacks Dilaria, who sends back anything without even trying, infuriating her even more. Although recently, shes taken it to a personal level and fired shots at Madoka, infuriating Dilaria and bringing more pain onto her. She flipped out in rage when Madoka took over Dialria's seat on the council when the Anti incident occured. Madoka was constantly glared at anfd hissed at by Dilaria, but she was under the protection of Higher ups at that time. Tera Seis, Deity of The Waste Tora Seis is a female deity that watches over The Waste. She protects them from harm. Unfortunately, since Tora Seis is one with nature, she has been weakened in recent years by the pollution of the progressive countries. Tora Seis predicts that the current Yathe is the last one if he cannot save her and The Waste. Not much else is known about her. Category:Wackyland Gods Category:Wackyland Goddesses